Internet of Things (IoT) devices are devices in a network that often include sensors and limited computing power. IoT devices have broad applicability and each IoT device is typically specialized to its particular use and environment. IoT devices are used in homes, businesses, industrial applications, vehicles, security, optimization, and improving connectivity. IoT devices communicate with each other directly and communicate with other networks and with the broader internet. IoT devices communicate using secured and unsecured networks.